Infinity
by Lainedy
Summary: Julie es una joven que no tiene muchas expectativas del resto del mundo. Trabaja como bartender en un bar en Marte y esta acostumbrada a conocer y ver partir a las personas. Pero su destino hará que conozca a una pareja especial. SpikexJulia
1. Kiss From a Rose

Primero, no tengo más derecho sobre la historia que mis divagaciones sobre ella. Cowboy Bebop y sus canciones, son propiedad de su editora, sus autores, y la música, creación de la genial Yoko Kanno.

Segundo, aclarado el derecho de autor, se recomienda leer la siguiente historia, al ritmo de un buen jazz o blues. Créanme, me lo van a agradecer!

Tercero, la historia tendra 3 capítulos. 4 a lo mucho, si lo creo necesario.

Y finalmente, gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme. Si les gusta lo suficiente para dejarme un review, estare profundamente agradecida.

Bien..comencemos con esto.

Era raro ver un tipo de mujer como aquella que se había sentado a mi barra. Se veía frágil y completamente sola, como si fuese la última mujer del planeta. Sus ojos azules reflejaban una tristeza infame en aquel rostro de muñeca, con esos rizos dorados que enmarcaban su rostro, casi etéreos.

Era casi palpable el sentimiento de soledad que desprendía, y varios machos del café ya habían apartado la mirada de aquella helada belleza, que tomaba un whisky en la barra. Un licor tan fuerte que desentonaba en absoluto con ella.

-¿Va a desear algo más? – Le ofrecí con una sonrisa que ella me correspondió, para mi sorpresa. Raramente ese tipo de mujeres venía o tenía ánimo de sonreír a cualquiera que no fuera quien hubiese perdido.

Por que era esa expresión que había visto y tenido incluso en algún momento yo misma, como mujer, como hija. Y era la misma expresión que había visto en mi madre, el día que perdió a mi padre en la infame guerra de Titán. Era comprensible.

-Sírvame otro whisky, por favor. – Me dijo la mujer en una voz bellamente modulada. Las cascadas de sus rizos se movieron con ella, mientras yo asentía y preparaba rápidamente la bebida en las rocas. Los hielos tintinearon un segundo en cuanto rocié la broncínea bebida y la entregue a su dueña.

-Gracias… - La mujer lo tomó y dio un sorbo a la bebida, como para reclamar su propiedad sobre ella. Movió sus dedos hacia los bolsillos de su gabardina, pero lo negué con un movimiento.

-Esta va gratis – Aproveche el hecho de que ningún cliente se acercara con otro pedido y me serví una bebida por mi cuenta. Al voltear, noté varias miradas sobre mi cuerpo, que enfundado en el uniforme de camarera, no alcanzaba a ocultar mi silueta con su rigidez servicial. Solté un suspiro y cerré mis propios ojos un momento. Gajes de oficio.

-Una chica como tú, no pertenece a un lugar como este – me dijo la mujer del whisky, mientras apuraba otro sorbo en sus labios carmín.

Me volteé y la miré, con una expresión algo sarcástica en mi rostro. Apresuré mi propio sorbo de whisky y le respondí.

-Al igual que una mujer como tú, que parece perdida en este lugar - Mis ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, y me arreglé un mechón rebelde de la frente – Sin embargo, aquí estamos ambas y si bien no es olvido lo que podemos conseguir, al menos si algo de compañía.

Ella soltó una de sus sonrisas y elevé mi copa para chocarla con la de ella.

-Mi nombre es Julie.

-Dices cosas muy raras, chica. – Chocó su copa con la mía – El mío, es Julia.

No olvidaré esa noche en particular, ni lo que me dijo. Estaba muy lejos de imaginar cuanto podría saber de Julia, sin que ella me lo dijera realmente. Los clientes fueron y vinieron como siempre, pero Julia permaneció allí, inamovible, mientras copa tras copa me revelaba los sucesos que habían causado esa mirada suya, al ritmo del jazz que tocaba como un apropiado fondo para su historia. Sus manos se crispaban cada vez que lo mencionaba y su voz se tornaba un poco más emocionada al hablar de él.

-Así que…Spike. – Sequé un par de vasos y preparé un par de tragos más para unos clientes que con una sonrisa, y un par de contoneos logré poner en una mesa. Sentía un poderoso sentimiento que me exigía que Julia fuese el único huésped de mi confesionario con olor a licor y olvido.

-Así es Julie – Julia tomo un nuevo sorbo, el cual le aclaró la garganta. – Ese es el nombre del hombre que perdí. Por mi culpa, Spike murió. Lo mataron. – Los hombros de Julia temblaron un poco y ella se encorvó, como tratando de protegerse.

Toque su hombro con mi mano, lo cual pareció tranquilizarla un poco y levante su rostro para que me mirara.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de que esas cosas pasen, más que aquellos que blanden sus armas para ello.

Julia asintió y pestañeo rápidamente para evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Aquella revelación parecía dolerle y pesarle como la vida misma. Como si todo fuese su culpa.

-El amor nace en los corazones. No mediante palabras o promesas vagas…. – Tomé mi vaso y levanté la mirada hacia las ventanas, donde los automóviles pasaban sin detenerse, mostrando fugaces luces, como estrellas descontroladas. - Mi amor también fue arrebatado, pero en una pelea donde estuvo involucrado el Dragón rojo. El amor no puede simplemente reconstruirse o devolverse….pero pareciera que a veces la violencia en los hombres no lo entiende de ese modo. Era comprensible que tuvieses miedo y escaparas.

-Y así firmé el destino de Spike con la muerte…. – Julia tomó un largo sorbo – Pero no puedo huir eternamente.

-Nadie puede escaparse de ciertas cosas…pero siempre existen las segundas oportunidades… - La veo a los ojos y observo a los clientes que abandonan el establecimiento, una vez satisfechos sus afanes – Solo que cuando tengas tu oportunidad…no la desaproveches.

Julia terminó su vaso se quedo largo rato mirándolo.

-Julie…- Julia vaciló un segundo - ¿Tú tuviste una segunda oportunidad?

Bajé la mirada y me sujeté de la barra, buscando algo de fuerza dentro mío. La oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y evitar que terminara destrozada, estuvo allí. Vi un flash de imágenes, el rostro de mi prometido y mi voz, atrapada en el tiempo cuando me dejó.

-La tuve…y la perdí. – Dije al fin. Sentí su cálido aliento y su perfume, cuando sin decir nada, me dio un abrazo, dejándome sorprendida un momento, antes de retribuírselo. – Después de perderlo, nunca más volvía escuchar de él o de su saxofón.

-Puede que en algún lugar del cielo, él este tocando canciones para ti – me dijo de una forma que no pude interpretar – Estoy segura de eso.

-Puede que lo haga…aunque no tendré una letra con cual cantarlas - sonreí y procure que mis lágrimas no escaparan de mis ojos. Extrañaba su voz, su largo cabello oscuro, su forma de acariciarme, con la misma pasión con la que tocaba…Retome la compostura con un largo sorbo de whisky.

-Puede que Spike este volando en las estrellas, para mostrarte las más bonitas. La más lejana y brillante.

Quedamos calladas durante largo rato, simplemente tomando y disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Julia dejó mi bar hacia la madrugada., con un simple movimiento de mano como despedida.

Sabía que no iba a volver a verla nuevamente, pero en mi interior, esperaba que alguien, tan similar a mí, pudiese encontrar un mejor destino que el que ahora compartíamos.

Esperaba que Julia pudiese encontrase con Spike en algún momento. Que volviera a verlo y reunirse, ya en vida, ya en muerte, de nuevo con él. Julia me dijo que gustaba cantarle.

Asi esperaba que algún día pudiese ver de nuevo a Gren. Esperaba cantarle de nuevo, envuelta en su música.


	2. Space Cowboy

Solo unas rápidas notas al respecto. El siguiente capítulo se sitúa unos días antes del arco de "the Real Folk Blues I y II". Es todo. Dejen reviews por favor, gracias xD!

Usualmente, me encuentro con muchos hombres de negocios, enfundados en trajes de vestir, que parecen sus prisiones personales, en busca de un gentil desahogo en el alcohol. O aquellos que llegan enfundados en sus mejores galas, con la intención de llevarse un buen bocado dulce a la cama, un bocado curvilíneo sin nombre y sin pasado.

Fue de ese modo, quien llegue a conocer a Spike Spiegel. Un sujeto que de un modo u otro, no encajaba en mis arqueotipos, y al mismo tiempo, encajaba en todos ellos. No era de extrañar que Julia, mi rara alma gemela, lo hubiese amado como llego a amarlo.

Entro en mi vida, y en mi bar, una tarde de semana, con un traje azul marino que más que vestirlo, parecía una segunda y desgastada piel, con una camisa amarilla que sobresalía en contraste. Sin embargo, no era solo eso lo que me llamaba la atención, ya que de otro modo, parecía un tipo algo excéntrico, pero completamente normal.

Su cabello parecía un nido de aves…en serio, uno de esos nidos que se construyen a base de esfuerzo y dedicación y que en los seres humanos son el resultado de una buena y agitada noche de…llamémosle descanso. Era de un color oscuro, bastante inusual para el ojo observador. Tenía destellos verdes y en conjunto, parecía el follaje de un árbol vigoroso, que ha sufrido el embate de la civilización.

Por que para hacer completa la comparación, el sujeto era alto. Lo suficiente para que tuviese que mover mi cuello hacia arriba para verlo. Y claro, yo no era una mujer de estatura baja. Se movió rápidamente hacia mi barra y habló.

-Un vodka puro por favor. – Su voz sonaba cansada, como si el hecho de estar sentado y en la tierra, fuese suficiente para aburrirlo – Con un huevo y salsa picante.

La cara del sujeto mostraba una resaca enorme, y supuse que la solución a ese problema seria la cuestionable mezcla que acaba de pedirme (Si tenia buena sabor, nunca lo averiguaría…prefería mis huevos revueltos y con la salsa incorporada) y rápidamente, le traje su orden. Sentí sus ojos un momento en cuanto me di la vuelta, durante un segundo. Era claro que si tenía algún atractivo, el no me encontraba merecedora de más de un segundo de atención. Mi ego se resintió un poco, como una serpiente a la que acaban de darle un pequeño pisotón en la cola.

Nuevamente, gajes del oficio.

-¿Algo más? – Pregunté en mi habitual y casi automático tono de amabilidad.

-Pimienta – dijo el de golpe, mientras abría el huevo y separaba la yema de la clara empleando un cenicero para no ensuciar la mesa. Al ver el amasijo de ceniza y clara de huevo que se formaba, decidí que esa porquería la iba a lavar el otro mesero.

Le traje la pimienta y vi entre interesada y asqueada, como mezclaba el huevo en la bebida, con la salsa picante y la pimienta, con la paciencia de un cirujano. Levantó la copa, me hizo una especie de saludo con ella y se la bebió de un golpe, hasta el fondo. Mi estómago me reclamó al ver el espectáculo así que busqué mi propia copa y tomé un largo sorbo de whisky de ella.

El sujeto se limitó a mirarme a mí y a mi bebida, esbozando una especie de sonrisita de burla.

-¿No eres muy joven para tomar eso? – Su rostro parecía algo más compuesto y ahora tenía cierto aspecto más atractivo. Puede que esa porquería fuese en verdad mágica o que simplemente fueran los efectos del whisky. Opté por lo segundo.

-No creo ser nunca muy vieja para tomar lo que acabas de meterte por el pescuezo. – Dije sarcástica, mientras asentía a otro cliente y preparaba la bebida.

El sujeto se quedó mirando como sacaba las botellas, mezclaba y entregaba las órdenes de cerveza y tragos. Lo hizo tranquilamente, sin la clásica cara de pervertido que tenían los clientes que buscaban una presa fácil ni la cara de admiración que recibía de los hombres jóvenes que me veían como una posibilidad menos sexual. Era simplemente una mirada paciente que observaba mis movimientos.

En cuanto termine, levantó su vaso y pidió otro vodka. Levanté el vaso usado y le di uno nuevo, con el agua espirituosa de su elección. En cuanto coloqué el vaso en la mesa, me habló sin tapujos, en una voz clara y ya sin ese dejo de aburrimiento que traía en un principio.

-Tienes movimientos muy gráciles, para una simple bartender. ¿No es algo que hagas por gusto verdad? – me dijo mientras sonreía con suficiencia, como quien esta seguro de haberle dado al clavo.

Levanté los hombros y suspiré. No era la primera vez que alguien me veía como un pájaro con alas rotas, pero dolía un poco que le atinaran...especialmente tan a la primera.

-No es algo que odie...pero sí, no es mi trabajo soñado – dije, mientras tomaba mi copa y daba un sorbo de ella – Pero cuando uno necesita el dinero, no hay muchas opciones. Mi trabajo soñado no me pagaba muy bien, especialmente cuando perdí a mi músico.

El sujeto asintió y tomó de su vodka. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, y quedo mirando a su copa y a los reflejos que esta le mostraba. Así pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales, como no tenia nada mejor que hacer, me puse a cantar por lo bajo. Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada y me dirigió esos ojos llenos de una mezcla de duda y…curiosamente, esperanza.

-Esa canción….disculpa… - El sujeto pareció ponerse incomodo y nervioso. – Mi nombre es Spike.

Levanté la mirada y deje de canturrear. Lo miré fijamente como si no fuese posible. La canción que canturreaba, era la que Julia me había enseñado, esa noche que vino al bar. No puedo decir que fuese una gran enseñanza...simplemente la canturreó y como me gustó, solía hacerlo a veces, cuando no me sentía muy incómoda o observada al hacerlo.

Pero nadie había reaccionado como lo acababa de hacer él. Mi cerebro hizo las conexiones y se me hizo imposible. Si lo que pensé era cierto…acababa de conversar con alguien que en teoría, estaba muerto.

-Hola…Spike. Soy Julie – me sentí incómoda al ver como posaba una renovada mirada de interés en mí. Como si escondiera un secreto.

Este hombre definitivamente, era especial….

Y molesto. Odiaba que alguien me leyera con tanta facilidad.

-Julie…perdona mi comportamiento. – Spike sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, como si necesitara nublar un poco su cabeza, ante una reveladora información, que lo hubiese deslumbrado de pronto – Es que...me recuerdas mucho a alguien. Tu color de cabello, los ojos, tu nombre…esa canción….

-Creo entender…Pero la canción, no es mía. Simplemente me la enseñaron – Me acerqué a la barra.

-De todos modos, tienes una bonita voz. – Spike le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, y botó el humo de sus labios lentamente, como pensando si el cumplido era adecuado.

-Buscas a alguien… – Lo miré mejor, ya sin mucho disimulo. Si no me fallaba la memoria, era la misma descripción que Julia en algún momento me había hecho de él.

-Busco a alguien que quizás ya no este viva. Busco a mis fantasmas, sabiendo que posiblemente no pueda ni verlos. – Su voz se hizo un poco más ronca. – Ahora simplemente me encontré con uno de ellos.

Pasaron unos segundos, y toda esperanza se desvaneció como si hubiesen apagado una vela. Regresó la mirada a su vaso, y al infinito. Despeje algo del humo del cigarrillo de mi presencia y toqué su brazo.

-Incluso si es doloroso, nunca es bueno perder la esperanza del todo. Además no todo es lo que parece…. – Dude un poco antes de hablar, pensado que sería lo adecuado. Finalmente, decidí decir lo que sabía. El no saber nada parecía dolerme bastante en algún lugar profundo de su ser.

-Julia…ella me enseño la canción – El levantó el rostro, el cual reflejaba sorpresa – Una noche, vino aquí. Nunca quiso lastimarte.

Spike aspiró una larga calada de su cigarrillo y lo apagó en un cenicero cercano, con un movimiento algo extraño.

-Está viva. Es lo único que es importante.

Terminó su bebida de un trago y se levantó. Se estiró en toda su proporción y caminó hacia la puerta, con pasos rápidos. Volteó la cabeza sobre el hombro y nos miramos por última vez. Fue una mirada donde, la despedida y el agradecimiento se juntaron, haciendo que un cálido sentimiento me subiera desde el vientre hacia el pecho en un torrente intermitente. Sus labios formaron algo similar a un "gracias" y salió, sin más, del bar. Hubo un ruido algo fuerte afuera y escuche el rugido de las turbinas de su nave macharse en dirección al infinito.

En cuanto salí de mi ensimismamiento, note que el desgraciado, acababa de marcharse sin pagarme la cuenta. Al notarlo, lance un par de improperios.

-Menudo pedazo de cabrón… – Golpeé la barra con fuerza, lo que causó que el cenicero se moviera con un tintineo de cristal y derramara su contenido en la barra. Al mirar para despotricar en contra de mi falta de destreza y tino, del sin duda asqueroso lodazal de ceniza y alcohol que acababa de crear, quedé con las maldiciones en la boca y la mente algo nublada por lo que veía.

Un recibo de la cuenta pagada de dos vodkas, un whisky, una "ostra de la pradera"(Así que ese menjunje tenia nombre) y una generosa propina, a nombre de Julie M. Tenía que reconocer que el sujeto me asombró y no era algo que me sucediera a menudo.

Vaya sujeto…nunca vi cuando pagó por todo y recordé el movimiento raro del cenicero cuando apagó su cigarro. Si eso lo hizo en el momento de despedirse, en menos de 5 segundos, me imaginé que otras cosas podría y no hacer. Quizá era mejor ni saberlas.

Aunque quien sabe…en otro momento, hasta hubiese pensado en las posibilidades, de no haber tenido a yo a Gren ni él a Julia. Cerré los ojos un momento y lo imaginé. Sonreí en mi interior y regresé a la realidad. En algún momento dejaría de esperar. Pero al menos, sabía que la extraña pareja que conocí un día en el bar, tendría mejor suerte. O eso les deseaba.

Limpié el desastre que hice en la barra, junto a varios vasos. Por la ventana, las luces de la mañana ya aparecían, tenues, pero continuas en el horizonte. Junto a mi compañero, cerramos el lugar y con una despedida, cada quien marchó hacia su hogar. Mi mente divagó de nuevo hacia Spike y Julia, buscándose, pero sin encontrarse. Sentí que el día en el cual finalmente se encontrarían no estaba lejano y por algún motivo que ignoro, sentí un escalofrío. Para evitar caer en la melancolía, recordé una canción que cantaba en él pequeño bar donde conocí a Grencia y la canté, para evadir a mis propios fantasmas, mientras el amanecer se levantaba en la ciudad, donde solo aquellos sin pasado pueden saludar al día, sin temerle a las cadenas del ayer.

_Been a fool, been a clown_

_Lost my way from up and down_

_And I know, yes I know_

_And I see it in your eyes_

_That you really weren't suprised at me at all_

_Not at all_

_And I know by your smile it's you._

La canción a la que hago referencia, es Adieu del OST de Cowboy Bebop. Y tendrá cierta importancia en los sucesivos capítulos :P_  
><em>


	3. Adieu

_Don't care for me, don't cry_ _Let's say goodbye, Adieu._ _It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time_ _It will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye._

Pensé que ya no los vería jamás, pero los días pasaron, lentos y casi perezosos. La ciudad se movía y yo con ella, casi en un ensueño de paz. ¿Quizás un vaticinio? Dejé pasar mis horas entre mi trabajo y una que otra ocasional salida por las calles, como buscando algo que se me había perdido y llegando a encontrarme conmigo misma. No lo pensé demasiado. Solo recuerdos acumulándose en los vericuetos de mi mente me guiaban de un lado a otro, divagando cuando se me presentaba la ocasión, sin saber ni tener un motivo válido.

Y fue en este estado de semi-inconciencia soñadora, en la que la realidad me dio de lleno, literalmente lanzándome al encuentro con Spike Spigel, o al menos, lo último que vería de el.

Tomando un libro al azar, me dispuse, aquel día aciago, a tomar un café antes de volver a casa. Como tenía mi día libre, procuraba sacarle el mayor de los provechos, leyendo uno de esos libros que alguna vez Gren me prestó y que jamás terminé de leer del todo. No era por desinterés ni por ocio que nunca lo había leído cuando todavía podía preguntarle que le había gustado o que hacía que aquel libro fuese especial. Simplemente pensaba que habría tiempo después, algo en lo que la misma vida me mostró cuan equivocada estaba.

El presente estaba allí para nosotros, como un regalo, ya que el futuro, incierto, podía dejarnos viviendo en un pasado tortuoso como yo lo hacía a falta de algo mejor. Ya habían pasado más de 10 años, y continuaba esperando a mi amado con el mismo anhelo adolescente de escuchar su voz, y que de pronto, todo volviese a ser como antes. Esperaba que él apareciera por la puerta de mi bar, me pidiera una disculpa por la larga ausencia y que me diera el beso más increíble y a la vez más familiar, que había esperado.

Sin importar cuantos hombres ya hubiesen pasado por mi cama y por mi vida, Grencia Mars seguía siendo el amor de mi vida y aquel libro que leía, lo único que realmente poseía de él.

El libro se trataba de un joven que busca incansablemente un tesoro, solo para poder darse cuenta al final, de que el tesoro esta en él mismo y su más grande fortuna es la de tener a sus seres amados. Nada épico o muy original. Ya llegaba al final y casi nada de aquel libro me parecía muy diferente…era muy reconfortante, si, pero….

Mi cuerpo tembló al encontrar un escrito a mano, en la última página. Incluso antes de llegar al final, la tinta azul y la letra de Gren me obligaron a leer aquel fragmento casi al mismo tiempo en que mi respiración se detenía.

_Mi mayor fortuna, es la de haberte encontrado Julie Mercury. Durante mucho tiempo he cavado en lo más profundo de mi persona para entregarte, intocable, lo único que poseo y que puedo darte hasta el fin de mis días._

_Te amo…_

Mi mente pareció nublarse con la última parte del fragmento. Era…era imposible.

Había sido una completa tonta al no darme cuenta antes, y un nudo en la garganta me impedía respirar ya.

_Quieres...casarte conmigo?_

Sin notarlo, las lágrimas habían empezado a fluir de mis ojos al leer el fragmento. Dos sendos riachuelos surcaban mi rostro, de manera silenciosa, hacia mis labios temblorosos. Mis dedos apenas sostenían ya aquel libro, el que cayó de la mesa con un pequeño ruido. Ahogué un sollozo que amenazaba abandonar mis labios y recogí el libro, procurando que mis lágrimas dejaran de fluir, sin conseguirlo. Saque rápidamente dinero para el café y lo dejé sobre la mesa, guardando todas mis cosas y saliendo apresuradamente, para evitar que la gente continuara mirándome.

Al salir, tropecé con un hombre enfundado en una gabardina, el cual, con cuidado y sin decir palabra, me tomó de los hombros, alejándome del tropel de personas que pasaban por allí a esa hora. Fue gentil, así que deje que me guiara mientras mis emociones se desbordaban tratando yo inútilmente de controlarlas. El desconocido sacó un pañuelo y secó mis lágrimas. Al notarlo levanté la mirada y quede estupefacta.

_-Por favor Julie…sonríe para mí – _dijoen aquella voz varonil, pero tranquila.

Durante un momento, las lágrimas habían nublado mi visión, y aquel desconocido, con unas manos fuertes, pero gentiles, fue Gren. Pestañee con rapidez, para revelar el rostro de Spike, quien tenía un rostro amable. Me encontraba confusa, con mis emociones mezcladas y lanzadas al torrente de sensaciones que sentía como si fuesen confeti al viento, desorientada sobre mi propia realidad. Aún no llego a entender que proceso cerebral es el que me dejó grabada en la memoria el rostro de Spike en ese momento.  
>Tomó su pañuelo, un simple pañuelo blanco, perfectamente limpio, con el cual enjugó mis lágrimas, como si fuese una criatura. Al mirarle, noté una ligera incongruencia entre el color de sus ojos, uno de ellos de un cálido marrón, que me hizo pensar los atardeceres del verano marciano mientras el otro era frío y familiar, como la cubierta de un libro antiguo que ha pasado por más de una familia. Nimias arruguitas alrededor de los ojos indicaban que estaba a puertas de la treintena, casi como una burla, en aquel rostro cuyos ojos me revelaban una vejez anticipada. Deseé abrazarlo, pedirle…implorarle que no se fuera, que no me dejase sola en aquel vacío que sentía devorándome por dentro y que me tenía aterrorizada. Debió notar mis tribulaciones, con aquellos ojos tan rápidos y sagaces como los de un halcón, ya que me abrazó durante un instante de forma paternal. Sentí una ligereza al tiempo que lo último de mis lágrimas se deslizaba por mi rostro.<p>

Tomó mi mano y me dejó en ella el pañuelo con el que había secado mis lágrimas. Acarició mi rostro apenas, con dulzura, mirándome a los ojos.

-Gracias…-murmuré a penas, esbozando una sonrisa, como me había pedido. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Al verme, el también esbozó una sonrisa, en su rostro apesadumbrado, lo cual pareció llenarlo por un momento de vida. Su mirada me reveló una resolución absoluta, donde el miedo no tenía la más mínima cabida. Sus ojos, antes tiernos y protectores, habían cambiado, diría que incluso de matiz. Ahora se veían como los de un depredador, astuto más…era acaso preocupación?

-Gracias a tí, Julie – Me dijo el separándose de mí, mientras miraba sobre su hombro, como vigilando – Al menos ahora, podre partir, sabiendo que siquiera pude dejar una sonrisa en una mujer.

-Ehh….. – Aquella declaración me dejó algo atontada – ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Por favor vete de aquí, Julie. Me dirijo a encontrar mi pasado. – Spike volteó y empezó a alejarse en otra dirección, mirándome sobre el hombro – Y a diferencia de Julia, no quiero que mis decisiones te alcancen a ti también.

Con una ligereza de pies sorprendente, en momentos Spike había retornado hacia la calle.

-¡Espera! – Mi grito resonó en la calle, mientras Spike se fundía en el gentío, y se perdía de mi vista, tan rápido como una aparición, a pesar de su altura.

Así que Spike y Julia finamente se encontraron. Pero Spike parecía apesadumbrado…triste, como una sombra. Julia…

¿Estaría ella bien? Oh cielos…

Tomé el pañuelo de Spike y me limpie las lágrimas restantes y los restos de un maquillaje que se había limpiado casi por completo. El pañuelo tenía un leve dejo de un perfume femenino, que en los más profundos y recónditos secretos que escondía mi memoria, me remetió al perfume de Julia. Debía preguntar que había sucedido con ella.

En los minutos de mi reflexión, la calle se había convertido en un caos, mientras la gente escapaba en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigió mi bizarro rescatador. Los gritos y el ruido de una balacera me distrajeron. Al llegar a la calle de la cual todos corrían, mis ojos se centraron en el gran edificio que a voces se conocía como la central del crimen organizado. El gran dragón aúllaba con el infernal estruendo de explosiones y disparos dentro.

No puede ser…. – Me repetí , buscando no creer lo que mi lógica me decía a gritos. Si fue Spike quien inició ese tumulto, no podía ser otra cosa que un ajuste de cuentas entre mafiosos….Eso quería decir que Julia…

Ignorando mi impulso primario de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, me dirigí hacia la red neural del Dragón Rojo. Lo que iba a hacer Spike era suicida y ya no me importaba que mi vida corriese riesgo. Debía ayudarlo, de algún modo.

Como fuera.

Entré al edificio, en el cual, varios cuerpos yacían en el piso, haciendo que instintivamente retrocediera un par de pasos. Los disparos se escuchaban en los pisos superiores, donde parecía llevarse a cabo una feroz balacera. Mis oídos retumbaron ante un fuerte ruido seguido de un estruendo, y me puse a cubierto debajo de una mesa. Algunos escombros cayeron del techo, y al parecer, nadie vivo estaba en el recinto. Me acerqué a uno de los cuerpos y tomé sus armas. Me estremecí al escuchar un suspiro, después del cual, el sujeto simplemente no se movió más. No había hecho nada y ya sentía que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron por completo con ese último gesto.

-Vamos Julie, no es el momento de perder el valor – Pensé para mí, como una forma inútil de tranquilizarme.

Apenas tenía alguna noción de cómo disparar, pero si los demás miembros de aquel lugar me encontraban antes que yo encontrar a Spike, no iba a morirme sin dejarles siquiera un obsequio.

Con las armas en mis manos, subí corriendo por las escaleras, lo cual fue muy adecuado, ya que unos minutos después, uno de los ascensores resonó como si algo hubiese explosionado dentro, lo cual no me tranquilizó para nada. La esencia del aire había cambiado y conforme subía, el olor a pólvora y sangre llenaban mi espíritu de desesperanza e inclinaban la balanza hacia el instinto de salir corriendo de allí, sin voltear a ver.

Pronto comprendí por qué me sentía tan indefensa y sobretodo, tan fuera de lugar en aquel momento en el cual por un estúpido impulso, quizás terminaría muriendo en este espantoso lugar.

Fuera de los sonidos cada vez más alejados hacia el último piso, el silencio empezaba a tomar posesión de todos los rincones del lugar, lo cual sumado a las cada vez más numerosas escenas mortuorias que veía conforme subía, tenían a mi sentido común gritándome a viva voz cuan estúpida había sido por venir a donde no me habían llamado, por una simple y descabellada idea.

Pensé, por un momento en aquel callejón oscuro, en un futuro. Un futuro distante y completamente diferente a lo que vivía en este momento. En aquello que había perdido.  
>En aquello que deseaba no volver a perder.<p>

Algo goteó y por un momento, una fría sensación me envolvió cuando sentí que una gota resbalaba por mi frente. La enjugué con el dorso de la mano y noté que mi cabello estaba húmedo.

Afuera llovía. Llovía desde hace mucho, incluso antes de verme con Spike en aquel encuentro fatídico. Mi ligero sweeter negro, apenas había hecho algo por mí en la lluvia y al darme cuenta por vez primera en donde me encontraba y sentir, ya sin aquel delicioso adormecimiento en el que mi propia pena me había sumido, me invadió un frío que se me quedo pegado a los huesos.

El creciente silencio, el peso, extrañamente reconfortante, de mi arma, el lejano ulular de sirenas, incluso el color rojo que manaba de lo que ahora parecían simples maniquís, se volvió nítido y vibrante, escuchando mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos.

Por eso, en cuanto escuche un sonido similar a un clic, apunté sin pensarlo.

Al otro lado del pasillo, un hombre de aspecto asiático, mantenía la pistola apuntada hacia mí, con los ojos vidriosos y un charco oscuro que crecía a momentos.

-….fuera. – Fue como un susurro, pero en el completo silencio, resulto entendible, incluso a la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos. Me acerqué, sin dejar de apuntarle. Al verlo, sentí una infinita lástima. Aquel "hombre" podría haber sido mi hermano menor y su respiración más ruidosa, parecida a un gorjeo suave, con cada momento que pasaba.

-Vete… - La sangre salió de las comisuras de sus labios y trazó un arco que desapareció en su camisa. Incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo, soltó su pistola.

-No puedo… - dije sin bajar mi arma aún. Después de todo, incluso tan joven, era sabido que el Dragón Rojo no tenía gente inútil en sus filas. No podía darme el lujo de morir en ese pasillo, si deseaba sacar a Spike de allí, aunque eso significara sacar siquiera un par de huesos que pudiesen tener un sepulcro. No quería sumirme de nuevo en el olvido.

-Julie…vete.

Bajé el arma al escuchar mi nombre salido del más absurdo de los labios. No sabía nada de aquel sujeto, pero él sabía más de mí, que muchos de mis vecinos. Mi rostro debió traicionarme, ya que en medio de una tos que le manchó el mentón en sangre, aquel sujeto esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-Julie...Spike no puede volver. ..es tarde – Su voz era un murmullo y al abrir los ojos, de forma pesada, los tenía desenfocados. – Vete ahora.

-Yo… - Mi cuerpo tembló, casi irrefrenablemente ante la nueva oleada de frío. Estaba perdida en el mundo, a punto de quedarme sola de nuevo, con un moribundo pidiéndome escapar. – No…no lo haré – Maldición, estaba llorando de nuevo.

- Entonces… ¿me concederías un deseo? – Apenas pude escucharlo. El joven levantó sus ojos hacia mí, sin mirarme realmente. –Cántame. Déjame un último recuerdo.

Lo miré desconcertada. ¿Sería una trampa? Quedarme más tiempo, suponía un enorme riesgo. Sin duda pronto vendrían refuerzos, ya fuese de la policía o los otros dragones. Quizás incluso alguien dentro del edificio podría escucharme y venir por mí.  
>Pero… Spike había confiado en este hombre. Lo suficiente para darle mi nombre y evitar, incluso en su lecho de muerte, que siguiese cometiendo tonterías en nombre de gente que posiblemente estaba muerta o a punto de hacerlo. Por odio, por venganza, incluso por amor.<p>

El amor era cruel. Brutalmente cruel. Mis labios se movieron, antes de que decidiese que era lo más sensato. De ellos salió lo primero que pensé al ver el rostro de Spike y Julia en mi memoria.

_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds  
>High up and in the sky<br>I'm strong and so cold  
>As I stand alone<br>Goodbye, So long, Adieu._

_oh how I love you so, lost in those memories  
>And now you've gone<br>I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu_

Acaricié los cabellos del joven y me sorprendió la serenidad de su rostro. Limpié su barbilla y sus manos con el pañuelo que Spike me había dejado. En medio del claroscuro que le daban las luces de emergencia, parecía simplemente dormido, lejos de todo ese mundo en el cual tiempo y espacio están rotos y retorcidos.


End file.
